mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of fictional hares and rabbits
This is a list of fictional hares and rabbits. In literature by Beatrix Potter]] * Bionic Bunny, protagonist of the Marc Brown children's book The Bionic Bunny Show, also appears in various Arthur series books * Br'er Rabbit in the Uncle Remus stories by Joel Chandler Harris * Bunnicula in the book of the same name by Deborah and James Howe * Buster Baxter, his family, and assorted background characters in the Arthur series of children's books by Marc Brown * Lille Skutt (given the name "Little Frisky" in English), from the Swedish children comic book Bamse by Rune Andréasson, also appeared in a few television short films * Miffy, in children's storybooks created by Dick Bruna * Mr. Bunnsy, in the book-within-a-book in Terry Pratchett's The Amazing Maurice and His Educated Rodents * Peter Cottontail, in the stories of Thornton Burgess * Peter Rabbit, Benjamin Bunny, the Flopsy Bunnies, the Fierce Bad Rabbit, Cecily Parsley, etc. in the stories of Beatrix Potter * Rabbit, in A. A. Milne's Winnie the Pooh stories * Responsible Rabbit in the Sweet Pickles book series by Ruth Lerner Perle, Jacquelyn Reinach, and Richard Hefter * Runny Babbit, title character of the book of the same name, by Shel Silverstein * Uncle Wiggily, in the stories of Howard R. Garis * The Velveteen Rabbit * Hazel, eventually Hazel-rah (''-rah'' is an honorific suffix), Fiver (also known as Hrair-roo), Bigwig (aka Thlayli), Blackberry, Dandelion, Pipkin (aka Hlao-roo), Silver, Holly, Bluebell, Speedwell, Hawkbit, Buckthorn, Acorn and many others from Richard Adams' Watership Down and sequel. El-Ahrairah and the Black Rabbit of Inlé are mentioned as mythical rabbits or rabbit like entities. Frith the sun deity may or may not take the form of a rabbit. * The White Rabbit and the March Hare in Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * Willy Bunny, Sally Bunny, Daddy Bunny, etc. in Richard Scarry's Little Counting Book * unnamed rabbit in Of Mice and Men * Little Georgie the Rabbit, from Rabbit Hill by Robert Lawson. * Leo from " Leo the Lop" by Stephen Cosgrove * Steel-Bunz, a rabbit secret agent in Samit Basu's The Simoqin Prophecies * Several rabbits appear in Brian Jacques' Redwall series, including the Mirdop family, who appear in Martin the Warrior, and the muddled Old Rabbit, who appears in Mattimeo. Basil Stag-Hare appears in Redwall. * In The Tales of Beedle the Bard, "Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump". * Bunny Queen Janet in Voyage to the Bunny Planet by Rosemary Wells * Jack Hare in Masquerade by Kit Williams * The titular rabbits from the Australian picture book The Rabbits by John Marsden and Shaun Tan * The patient in Jacob Appel's "Rods and Cones" is a rabbit.Southwest Review, 2007 Text at Encyclopedia Britannica * The Little Grey Rabbit and Hare in the Little Grey Rabbit books by Alison Uttley * Edward Tulane, a china rabbit, from The Miraculous Journey of Edward Tulane, written by Kate DiCamillo * Lily from 'Cookie' by Jacqueline Wilson In film * American Rabbit from the 1986 cartoon film The Adventures of the American Rabbit * Boingo in Hoodwinked * Br'er Rabbit, in Disney's Song of the South. * Brother Rabbit, in Ralph Bakshi's Coonskin. * Bugs Bunny in cartoon world * Dr. Rabbit, a dentist character created by Colgate * Frank, the apocalyptic rabbit in Donnie Darko * Giant Rabbits from Night of the Lepus (1972 horror film) * Harvey (actually a pooka) in Harvey * Kockásfülű nyúl, the hero of the Hungarian animation series * Lola Bunny, from Space Jam * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Rabbit, in the Disney animated version of A. A. Milne's Winnie the Pooh stories * The Rabbit of Caerbannog from Monty Python and the Holy Grail - a killer rabbit (instantly adopted as the Vorpal Bunny into many Dungeons & Dragons scenarios) * Roger Rabbit from Who Framed Roger Rabbit (originally in the novel Who Censored Roger Rabbit by Gary K. Wolf) * Skippy Bunny, Sis Bunny, Tagalong Bunny, and their siblings and mother in the Disney animated film Robin Hood. * The unnamed rabbit (or hare) in Russian animation series Nu, pogodi! * Thumper, in Disney's Bambi * Trudy, a rabbit that the main characters of Local Hero find on the side of the road. * Characters from Watership Down film version of the novel * Unnamed pet rabbit in a famous scene from Fatal Attraction * The Were-Rabbit, and many others, in Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit * Sundry bunnies in Jean de Florette - central to the plot * Rabbit carcass in Roman Polanski's Repulsion * Trapped rabbit in the opening moments of Robert Bresson's Mouchette * "Follow the white rabbit" from the Matrix trilogy (a reference to Lewis Carroll's "Alice in Wonderland") Juanita and Mattia plus teo.com/ unhabitated rabbitrs On television * Ace Bunny from Loonatics Unleashed * Azumarill, Buneary and Lopunny from Pokemon all resemble rabbits. * Amber the Rabbit from Camp Lazlo * Antylamon, a Rabbit-like Digimon and the Rabbit Digimon Deva in Digimon Tamers * Assoud, an aggressively anti-Semitic rabbit from the Hamas-funded TV series, Tomorrow's Pioneers * January Q. Irontail (voice of Vincent Price), in Here Comes Peter Cottontail, and voice by Roger Moore in Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie. * Babs Bunny on Tiny Toon Adventures * Bean Bunny, in various Muppet series and specials * Beehonie from Kissyfur * Benny Rabbit on''Sesame Street'' * Blind Jackrabbit in from My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Big Bunny from the TV series The Goodies * Bionic Bunny from the animated series Arthur * Bucky O'Hare in the TV series of the same name, based on the graphic novel of the same name * Bugs Bunny * Bunnie Rabbot from Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) * Buster Baxter from the animated series Arthur * Buster Bunny from Tiny Toon Adventures * The Cadbury's Caramel Bunny * Cream the Rabbit as seen in Sonic X (based on the same character from the games) * Crusader Rabbit * Cuddles from the internet series Happy Tree Friends * Duracell Bunny * Energizer Bunny * Garnet, the hare from the "Jewelpets" anime created by Sanrio * Gilbert, rescued rabbit on Full House * Greg the Bunny * Hoppy, mentioned in an episode of Everybody Loves Raymond, was a pet rabbit that Robert and Raymond Barone owned when they were children * Ickis, a rabbit-like monster from the Nickelodeon cartoon ''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters. * Iyo the rabbit, from the Japanese Anime, "Animal Yokochō", who somewhat resembles a Snowshoe Rabbit * Jack Bunny, rabbit spoof of Jack Benny, from three Looney Tunes shorts, Goofy Groceries, I Love to Sing-a and Slap Happy Pappy * Jumpy Ghostface from Hero 108 * Kanoko from Sweet Valerian * Kate from Sweet Valerian * Kiko from Winx Club * Kill Bunny on Robot Chicken * Kurosuke from Kodomo no Omocha * Lexi Bunny from Loonatics Unleashed * Lucky Captain Rabbit King from The Powerpuff Girls * Luna, the bunny from the Sanrio Jewelpet series * Max in Max and Ruby on Viacom's Nickelodeon Nick JR channel. TV series based on the children's books by Rosemary Wells * Mr. Bunny Rabbit from Captain Kangaroo * Mr. Floppy from Unhappily Ever After * Mr. Herriman from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Mr. Whiskers in Disney's Brandy and Mr. Whiskers * My Melody and Kuromi, Sanrio's bunny mascots from * Nesquik bunny * Pogoriki, round rabbit character from ''Gogoriki * Pop from Sweet Valerian * Princess Vi and her mother from Samurai Pizza Cats (Kyatto Ninden Teyandee) * Rabbit on Franklin * Rabbit a main character of the Old Bear (UK TV series) (and subsequently books) * Rabbit, tough character from Skunk Fu * Rancid Rabbit on '' CatDog'' * Ricochet Rabbit the Cartoon Cowboy Gunslinging rabbit. * Ruby, the hare from the Sanrio Jewelpet series * Skipper and Bluebell, rabbit couple from Chucklewood Critters * Snickers, the pet of Katie Peretti on the soap opera As the World Turns * Stampy in Beast Wars Neo transforms into a rabbit. * Swift Heart Rabbit, a Care Bears cousin. * The Trix rabbit * The Fluffy Bunnies in The Secret Show * Untalkative Bunny * Usahara, the aggressive, chain-smoking rabbit from Damekko Doubutsu * Usajii, an elderly rabbit who appears in the Domo sketches * Vanilla the Rabbit, Cream's mother in Sonic X and various Sonic the Hedgehog games * Yin and Yang from Yin Yang Yo, crimefighting rabbits trained by a panda named Master Yo * Zayats from the Russian cartoon Nu, pogodi! ("Just you wait!") * Zombunny; a dumb, motionless rabbit featured in the English 1990s TV show Dr. Zitbag's Transylvania Pet Shop In mythology and folklore * The Easter Bunny * Jackalopes * Wolpertingers * Nanabhozo or Mahnabohzo, rabbit god of many Amerindian tribes * The rabbit taken to the moon by Quetzalcoatl, Aztec deity * The Rabbit in the Moonzh:月兔, India, China, Japan. (see Man in the Moon) * Bugg's Bunny in Cartoon World * Cabbit In comic books and comic strips * "3," a.k.a. Pirate in We3 * Anne Bunny in The Legend of Anne Bunny, a lapine adventuress loosely based on Anne Bonny * Angelique from Kevin and Kell (who looks like a rat due to cosmetic surgery and is classified as one after losing her rabbit license) * Billy Bunny Sr. from Over the Hedge, an associate of Hammy Sammy Squirrel whose interests are Catholicism and extreme sports. * Billy Bunny Jr. from Over the Hedge, his namesake son, a "mall-rabbit". * Binky Binkenstein from Life in Hell, a chronically embittered rabbit employed as an author. * Bobo, among characters in Bobo * Bongo Binkenstein from Life in Hell, a one-eared rabbit teenager who is Binky's son. * Boss Rabbit from Dragon Ball, a mafia boss who has the ability to turn people into carrots. * Bun-Bun of Sluggy Freelance, a psychotic rabbit with a switchblade. * The Easter Bunny, later The Mecha Easter Bunny from said Sluggy Freelance. Also his host of Easter Rabbits. * Bunnista, the one-eyed cosmetic-testing victim from Minimum Security * Bunnie Rabbot from Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comics) based on the same character from the Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) cartoon series. * Bun Rab in Pogo * Butterscotch and Mr. B, pet rabbits of April Patterson from For Better or For Worse. * Captain Carrot, leader of the "funny-animal" superhero group the Zoo Crew * Coelho Caolho, from Lionel's Kingdom * Coney Dewclaw from Kevin and Kell, a baby rabbit who is a predator. * Chimera Rabbit from Tokyo Mew Mew * Cutey Bunny from Army Surplus Komikz * Danielle Kindle from Kevin and Kell * Hodge-Podge, from Bloom County * Hoppy the Marvel Bunny, a member of the Marvel Family * Jack and Jill from Funny Bunnies * Jack and various other characters in the same comic. * Jimmy the talking rabbit from the miniseries Chronicles of Wormwood. Under the username watership666 he terrorises geeks online by convincing them to commit suicide or through spreading rumors of Star Wars episode 3.5. * Kevin Dewclaw (ne Kindle) from Kevin and Kell * Kieri Suizahn from Slightly Damned will uncontrollably turn into a rabbit * Kimberly Taylor from Unlike Minerva and You Say It First * Kim Greenwald from The Class Menagerie * Ivory Monroe from By The Tail * Leah Eunomia from Lang Lang * Lord Big Rabbit from Monica's Gang * Matt Groening, the author of Life in Hell. Sometimes portrays himself and his two sons, Will and Abe, as rabbits. * Max from Sam & Max is described as a 'hyperkinetic rabbity thing' * Miyamoto Usagi from Usagi Yojimbo * Mr. Bun, Susie's stuffed rabbit from Calvin & Hobbes * Mokona Modoki, a magical rabbit-like being who is the mascot of the manga artist team CLAMP and appears in Magic Knight Rayearth, xxxHolic and Tsubasa Chronicle. * The Nine Types of Bosses, a strip of Life in Hell which portrays all types of bosses as rabbits, save for "The Great Unknown," which is pictured as a door with a sign. * Nailbunny from Johnny the Homicidal Maniac by Jhonen Vasquez * The Pink, Blue, Orange, Ninja and Pirate-Ninja bunnies in Bunny * 'Pop' Kindle from Kevin and Kell * Samson in Monica's Gang * Sheba Jones from Life in Hell, an easily-irked yuppie executive rabbit and Binky Binkenstein's girlfriend. * Stu and Ed from Faux Pas * Warren Strong, the funny animal version of Tom Strong, and his wife Patience and daughters Topsy, Turvy and Fluffytail * Wonder Wabbit, the Justa Lotta Animals version of Wonder Woman * In the Erma Felna: EDF feature in the comic book Albedo Anthropomorphics, the Independent Lepanian Republic is a political entity of rabbits which is a ruthless enemy motivated by a brutal sense of species supremacy. * The Bunny from Bunny * Rabbits are occasionally seen in Ziggy, most commonly invading Ziggy's vegetable garden. In video and computer games * The White Rabbit in Manhunt game level "Kill the Rabbit" * Acid Bunny, an enemy from Wild Arms * Alice in Bloody Roar * Alien rabbits in Space Bunnies Must Die! * Bianca in Spyro the Dragon * Buneary, Lopunny in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl'' * Bunny (as known as "Niea" in her own "Character Prolouges" books in-game), a playable character in the Power class from Trickster Online. Also in the game, Ntreev Soft have created "pets" ("Lina" and "Lina the Fallen") based on the Bunny character. * The "Bunny Maid", an NPC character from Trickster Online * Bunston (Rampa), a friend of Starfy in The Legendary Starfy * Carroteia, the third boss in Tails' Skypatrol * Chilldre Inarabitta, a boss from Mega Man Zero 3 * Cream the Rabbit in Sonic Advance 2 and other [[Sonic the Hedgehog (series)|''Sonic games]]'' * Daisy the rabbit in Doom * Eva Earlong in Jazz Jackrabbit * Easter Bunny from RuneScape * Filler Bunny from I Feel Sick By Jhonen Vesquez *Jazz Jackrabbit in Jazz Jackrabbit * Kung Fu Bunny, rabbit monk fighting in Brutal: Paws of Fury * In The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, Link is transformed into a rabbit-like creature when he first crosses into the Dark World. * The Lapifors, rabbits of the Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban game * Lori Jackrabbit in Jazz Jackrabbit 2: The Secret Files * Lucky; a footless, irate rabbit from the Xbox game Whacked! * Max from the Sam & Max series of games is described as a 'hyperkinetic rabbity thing' * MIPS the Rabbit in Super Mario 64, the armless rabbit in the basement. * The Moon People, a race of mystical rabbits in Dark Cloud. Osmond is one of their kind. * Nautica Rabbits, a less demonic rabbit enemy in Grandia III. Found mostly in the Nautica Plains, but one is also spotted somewhere in Anfog Woods. * Niccolo in Sword of Mana, a rabbit merchant * The ninja rabbit from Ninja Rabbits and its sequel International Ninja Rabbits * Player characters in the shoot 'em up Rabio Lepus * Rabbids from Rayman Raving Rabbids. * Rabbit monsters in Final Fantasy XI * Rabite in Seiken Densetsu series * Reader Rabbit, the main character in the children's computer game series of the same name. * Hopsalot (also called Mr. Hopsalot and Hops), a character from the JumpStart children's computer game series, who first appeared in JumpStart Kindergarten. * The dead amusement park fursuit rabbits in Silent Hill 3 (Known as Robbie the Rabbit) * The doll of Robbie the Rabbit and also a hot-air balloon in the shape of his head in Silent Hill 4: The Room * Sables; small, green demonic rabbits from Grandia III * Rabbits are one of the many animals that can be given to Chao in both Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2. * Peppy Hare in the Star Fox series * Pink rabbits can also be found in Snowboard Kids 2. A lot of them live in Jingle Town, but one can also be seen in the credits, and another in an unlockable video on Wendy's Internet. * Reisen Udongein Inaba, a boss from Imperishable Night * The Social Bunny from The Sims 2 * Spaz Jackrabbit from Jazz Jackrabbit 2 * Tewi Inaba, originally a mid-boss from Imperishable Night * Turner, from the Independent Game Lugaru * Usagi Yojimbo from Samurai Warrior: The Battles of Usagi Yojimbo * Vanilla the Rabbit, Cream's mother in various Sonic the Hedgehog games and Sonic X. * Vorpal Bunnies in Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness * Wawa Bunny in Seal Online * Hikaru & Akane in Parodius * The White Rabbit from American McGee's Alice * Plusle and Minun in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire and newer Pokémon games. * Vibri, the female rabbit in the Vib-Ribbon video game * In Mortal Kombat Trilogy, Princess Kitana turns into a rabbit Fictional characters named "rabbit" or similar * Harry "Rabbit" Angstrom, in the Rabbit novels of John Updike * Bunny Bravo, mother of Johnny Bravo * Bunny from MythAdventures * Mr. Bunny the Hoppy Computer Guy, the evil boss from Help Desk * Bunny Charlson, a character in the British soap opera Eldorado * Howard "Bunny" Colvin of the TV series The Wire * Bunny MacDougal, Charlotte York Goldenblatt's ex-mother-in-law, from Sex and the City * Harry "Bunny" Manders, accomplice of Raffles * the Rabbit family in Roddy Doyle's The Snapper * Jessica Rabbit, wife of Roger Rabbit * Jimmy "Rabbit" Smith, played by Eminem in the movie 8 Mile * Usagi Tsukino, also known as Serena "Bunny" Tsukino, in Sailor Moon * Marlene "Rabbit" Warren, a character in the Australian soap opera Prisoner * Bunny Wigglesworth, twin brother of Don Diego Vega, in the 1981 motion picture Zorro, The Gay Blade * Bunny Lebowski, The Big Lebowski (film) In other media * It's Happy Bunny, an antisocial rabbit once-commonly found on girls' shirts, stickers, and other merchandise. * The Playboy Bunny, the mascot of Playboy Magazine. * The band AFI is known to use rabbits in various forms of posters, album covers, and music videos. The use of rabbits by the band is said to be explained through the fact that lead singer Davey Havok is a rabbit in the Chinese Zodiac, and according to that mythology, rabbits will not be reincarnated, and are on their last life on earth. A theme in the band's music, specifically their 2003 album, Sing the Sorrow, is the life cycle of death and rebirth. * Killer Bunnies, a card game with rabbits. * 30-Second Bunnies Theatre, a web series on angryalien.com featuring cartoon bunnies reenacting famous movies in approximately 30 seconds. * Jive Bunny, the face of the UK chart-topping novelty pop music act Jive Bunny and the Mastermixers. * The Gamestop Bunny mascot * Schnuffel, an animated cartoon rabbit created by Jamba! appearing in ringtones and songs, notably "Kuschel Song". * Muse (magazine) has a tradition of replacing any letters about dogs or cats with cartoons of hot pink bunnies. This eventually escalated into a letter war played out in the columns of the magazine. Fictional rabbit- or hare-like creatures * Jackalope * Skvader * Wolpertinger * Cabbit See also * List of fictional animals References Rabbits * de:Liste fiktionaler Tiere#Hasen, Kaninchen, Hasenartige fr:Liste des lapins de fiction hu:Híres nyulak listája ja:ウサギを主題とする作品一覧